


Rule Zero

by sister_coyote



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Turkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might as well enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working my way toward genuine, four-person (or even five-person), porny Turk-orgy. But I'm producing a lot of incidental drabbles on the way... including this product of insomnia. Shameless PWP.

The unspoken Rule Zero of the Turks, Reno tells Elena, is this: everyone's screwing everyone else. They have dangerous jobs, there isn't anybody _else_ they can trust, it's inevitable. Might as well enjoy it.

She assumes he's making shit up.

Still, it doesn't surprise her to get a glimpse of Reno and Rude going at it on one of the security cameras, and she only watches for a couple of guilty minutes before professionally turning away. It surprises her a little more when she catches sight, through the mostly-but-not-completely-closed blinds, of Tseng on his back on the president's desk, hand tight on Rude's shoulder. (She watches that for longer, breathlessly, and regrets it when she's sucked into a meeting with nothing to do but _think_ about Tseng and Rude and try not to squirm.)

But she doesn't really _believe_ it until she catches Reno on his knees blowing Tseng in his office, and that time there's no hiding because Tseng catches her watching instantly, and his dark eyes hold hers even as Reno moans around his cock. Reno makes a wet noise as he drags his mouth off Tseng's dick. "What're you waiting for, El, an engraved invitation?"


End file.
